1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device for the arbitrary drawing of planar objects containing figures thereon, such as those represented on playing cards.
2. Background and Material Information
Apparatus that enable the arbitrary drawing of balls are known in the art. One such apparatus is described in European patent application No. 0 348 281, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This apparatus comprises a spherical receptacle in which the balls are maintained in movement by a carefully oriented air current. To undertake the drawing, the apparatus also comprises a tube capable of crossing the spherical receptacle and wherein a depression can be created so as to suction the ball, which passes in the vicinity of the upper opening of the tube, and of maintains it on the end.
Such a machine is satisfactory and proves that an air current is an appropriate means to agitate and mix objects.
However, a machine of this type does not enable agitation of flat objects such as playing cards, because the air current presses the objects against the wall of the receptacle.
In other words, known machines are not appropriate for pictures or other similar planar objects.
Certainly one could reproduce the pictures on balls and use existing machines, but the visual effect obtained would not be very attractive.